Don't Quit Your Day Job
by Cathamaria
Summary: What happens when Cat gets to be director for a day filming the Gundam series? Will our favourite OZ-y cru survive? ...Stupid bloopers and stuff that Duo would do...


Don't Quit Your Day Job  
  
By: CrimsonDaybreak 2003 (aka. Shukujo Une. or Cat) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, its characters, or its plot, etc.etc.etc. Dedicated to: The 'Treize's bath scene' is dedicated to Josselin, who I KNOW just LOVED seeing it. Hey Joss, you still got a copy of that episode? ^___^  
  
Note: This actually doesn't have a plot. Trust me.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ever wonder how hard it is for our OZ-y crew to make it through a DAY of filming our favourite Gundam episodes? ^___^ When Cat becomes the new director, it gets even harder... This isn't completely an Une/Treize fic, cuz Zechs and Noin show up in it numerous times... OUTTAKES from our favourite OZ scenes (including Treize in his bubble bath, eh Josselin? .....o..  
  
//Treize duels WuFei: Take Three//  
  
Treize: [tapping flat of his sword on the palm of his hand, waiting for WuFei]  
  
WuFei: [jumps from Gundam] Then I accept your challenge. [draws sword] Okay  
  
then, you-[stops, crosses arms] I'm not gonna say it. I don't have to listen  
to weak onnas like you. This sucks. CAN WE GET A SCRIPT REWRITE  
HERE?????  
  
//Treize duels WuFei: Take Five//  
  
Treize: [tapping flat of his sword on the palm of his hand, waiting for WuFei]  
  
WuFei: [jumps from Gundam] I accept your challenge. [draws sword] Okay then,  
[cringes slightly] -you better be my guy!!  
  
Une: [leaps onto set, in front of Treize] I thought we discussed this earlier! Why are you out to get my Treize? Are you gay??? I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kick your ass.  
  
Cat: O.o  
  
[off camera: Une is chasing WuFei with an oversized mallet]  
  
//Treize duels WuFei: Take Six//  
  
Treize: [tapping flat of his sword on the palm of his hand, waiting for WuFei]  
  
WuFei: [jumps from Gundam] I accept your challenge. [draws sword] Okay then, you better be my guy!!!  
  
Duo: [off stage] HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
WuFei's a YAOI!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Cat: DUO! Stop acting like a child! GROW UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
//Lost soul Une: Take One//  
  
Une: [holding revolver out to Relena] I am like a body that has lost its soul. Now's your chance to take revenge for your father's death.  
  
Relena: [reach out to gun]  
  
Treize: [bursts onto set] Lady, WAIT!!!  
  
Une: TREIZE-SAMA!!!! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!! [takes gun back from Relena and  
runs to glomp Treize]  
  
Relena: [pout] Not fair. I almost got a gun...  
  
//Lost soul Une: Take Three//  
  
Une: [holding revolver out to Relena] I am like a body that has lost its soul-  
  
Cat: WAIT A MINUTE!!!! Une, you're not supposed to point the gun AT Relena!!!!  
  
Une: Whoops.  
  
//Lost soul Une: Take Four//  
  
Une: [holding revolver out to Relena] I am like a body that has lost its soul. Now's your chance to take revenge for your father's death...  
  
Relena: [reaching for gun] Ok.  
  
Cat: O.o  
  
Relena: [takes revolver and shoots Une]  
  
Treize: [leaping onto Une, pulling her to the floor] LADY!!! LOOK OUT!!!!  
  
Cat: TREIZE-SAMA!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!!!! -And as for the rest  
of you, which undoubtedly goes for RELENA-FOLLOW THE SCRIPT  
DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
//Treize loses to WuFei in final battle: Take One//  
  
Treize: [in Tallgeese, which is about to explode] Bye, WuFei, my eternal friend... I am honoured I could --...  
  
Une: NO!!! TREIZE-SAMA!!!! [jumps into Tallgeese, refusing to let go of Treize]  
  
Cat: Une, what ARE YOU DOING???  
  
Une: [bawling hysterically] If Treize-sama's gonna die then I'm gonna die with him!!!!  
  
WuFei: O.o ???  
  
Cat: [shakes head and tells cameraman to stop]  
  
//Treize loses to WuFei in final battle: Take Two//  
  
Treize: [in Tallgeese, which is about to blow up] Bye, WuFei, my eternal friend... I am honoured I could fight with you pilots...  
  
WuFei: NO!!!!!! TREIZE!!!!!!!  
  
Treize: Milliardo, I'll be waiting for you on the other side... [Tallgeese explodes]  
  
WuFei: No! [almost at tears] I didn't think I'd win... [smiling with huge kawaiiko eyes] But I DID win!!! Yay! NATAKU, LET'S CELEBRATE!!!!!!!  
  
Cat: Does ANYONE know how to follow a script???  
  
//Treize loses to WuFei in final battle: FINAL TAKE//  
  
Treize: [in Tallgeese, which is about to blow up] Bye, WuFei, my eternal friend... I am honoured I could fight with you pilots...  
  
WuFei: [overly dramatic] NO!!!!!! TREIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Treize: Milliardo, I'll be waiting for you on the other side... [Tallgeese explodes]  
  
WuFei: NO! [at tears] I didn't think I'd win!!  
  
Cat: [sniffle] That was beautiful... [sniffle]  
  
Une: [off stage with box of kleenex] Treize-sama!!! [bawls hysterically]  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Okay, that was odd. Well, what do you expect from me? Please RxR. Thanx for reading!! (oh, and please don't flame.) ^____^  
  
Luv, Shukujo @--;- 


End file.
